Suavium
by Laya Jackson
Summary: 5è année à Poudlard. Severus a rompu d'avec Laya. Son éternel ami Peter P., silencieusement amoureux d'elle, recueillera la jeune fille déboussolée et désespérée.


Peter était le seul à qui elle daignait parler. Ca ne se remarquait pas vraiment, vu que d'ordinaire elle n'adressait la parole à quasiment personne, ce qui était normal vu que quasiment personne ne le faisait pour elle.

Certains professeurs avaient toutefois remarqué que la jeune Jackson ne prenait plus du tout la parole en cours. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait tenté, la semaine précédente, de lui demander une explication. Les yeux dorés, sortant de l'ombre où ils étaient baissés ces derniers temps, s'étaient doucement relevés vers elle et en étaient ressortis avec un tel éclat farouche que l'enseignante en recula d'un pas, le visage impressionné.

Car depuis maintenant deux semaines, la jeune fille ne parlait plus, arborait une expression neutre, vide de tout sentiment. Ses devoirs, auparavant riches et fournis, étaient réduits à des explications scientifiques irréprochables et glacées.

Qui pouvait s'intéresser aux malheurs d'une lycéenne basique ? Une idylle de quelques mois. C'était d'un banal. Seul Pete, probablement la personne la plus proche d'elle ici, renouvelait les tentatives de dialogue. Il avait reçu d'abord un ou deux mots butés de sa part, puis une unique phrase laborieuse, et une autre teintée d'humidité. Maintenant, tel un renard se laissant apprivoiser, elle se confiait à lui. Peut-être allait-ce s'étendre et qu'elle ouvrirait de nouveau la bouche en cercle extérieur.

« Une histoire idiote, comme il y en a mille. Mais je sentais ça tellement… unique ! Ah si seulement je pouvais mieux m'expliquer… »

Pete, assis contre le mur du cachot où ils se retrouvaient pour discuter, garda les yeux baissés. Si elle savait… Ca aussi c'était idiot, ce qui pour lui était normal vu qu'il était impliqué. Elle l'avait cru triste pour elle, alors qu'il l'était tout autant qu'elle. Elle avait peur que personne ne fasse attention à elle, que personne ne la voie. Que personne ne l'aime plus. Mais lui, le voyait-elle ? Avec le temps, sa présence à ses côtés était devenue normale. Elle ne s'était jamais posée de question. Et voilà qu'elle s'agaçait de ne pouvoir lui expliquer correctement ce qu'elle ressentait. Si elle savait que pour lui, c'était comme ça depuis des années !

Vers 14 ou 15 ans, il s'était rendu compte petit à petit que sa grande amie était particulièrement jolie. Pensées d'adolescence, rien de plus. A part que ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps. Laya était une perpétuelle énigme. Elle était intelligente, douée en magie, danseuse féerique, patiente et disponible avec lui…

Depuis quelques jours, il la trouvait même plus joyeuse et enjouée qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis, par petites phrases échappées et attitudes surprises ou épiées, il s'en était rendu compte. Elle sortait avec lui. Rogue. En s'en rendant compte, il se souvenait avoir nettement cru sentir ses deux bras se détacher doucement de ses épaules et s'effondrer au sol, tandis que sa bouche devenait trop pâteuse pour être fermée. Il aurait espéré pouvoir lui en vouloir, mais elle semblait tellement heureuse et épanouie qu'il préféra ne rien changer du tout à leurs rapports.

Un jour, il ne l'avait plus vue. Puis le lendemain, il l'avait retrouvée recroquevillée au fond de ce cachot, le visage sec et les yeux rouges. Idiot comme il se savait l'être, il comprit pourtant. A aucun moment, il ne ressentit la moindre jubilation. Comment aurait-il pu se réjouir alors qu'elle était devenue une masse de marbre silencieuse et immobile !

Il fit sienne la douleur de la jeune Serdaigle, oreille attentive de son mutisme, témoin de sa muette confession. Epaule contre épaule, il consumait ainsi le désespoir que jamais sa douce amie ne pose un œil sur lui.

« Pete... Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais dit à quel point je t'étais reconnaissante pour être à mes côtés.

Il sourit tristement, sans relever la tête. Qu'avait-elle donc à dire, ça le rendait tellement heureux d'être avec elle ! Il haussa mollement les épaules pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien.

« Je suis très contente d'être avec toi, Pete. »

Son sourire restait présent, mais il se faisait de moins en moins triste. Il prenait parfois à la jeune fille des accès de gratitude qu'elle tenait à lui exprimer. Personne ne le faisait pour lui. C'était là le maximum de tendresse et d'attention qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais d'elle.

Aussi, il crut que les deux mots qui finirent par arriver à son esprit venaient de lui-même, ou tout simplement qu'à les rêver trop fort, il pouvait les entendre à volonté. Mais il finit par redresser doucement la tête, en comprenant au final que c'était bien Laya qui venait de lui murmurer « Embrasse-moi ».

Sa mâchoire se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'agrandissaient, tout en se forçant à fixer le mur en face de lui. A présent crispé de tout son être, il détourna légèrement la tête pour lui lancer un regard en biais.

Elle-même, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait réellement de lancer l'injonction. Elle n'aurait même pas pu se justifier en disant que c'était spontané et irréfléchi : il lui semblait qu'elle avait mûrement songé pendant une demi-heure si oui ou non, elle allait oser le dire. Le Pour avait gagné, mais comme le Contre continuait à se manifester, elle avait donc tranché en le murmurant. Qu'avait-elle donc fait… Toutefois, elle fut émerveillée par son propre calme, que ne vint même pas troubler le regard de Pete.

Il prononça son nom, voulant sûrement continuer sur quelque chose, mais sans trouver. Juste son nom. Prononcé par lui. Elle sentit alors que sa crainte sourde était ridicule et infondée, que enfin, c'était Pete ! Son Pete, son éternel compagnon ! Stupide petite fille craignant le Grand Méchant Loup… Elle détourna également la tête vers lui, les pensées un peu moins chancelantes. « S'il te plaît. »

Peter ne savait plus s'il devait être perplexe ou illuminé de joie. Ca lui arrivait enfin. A lui, et rien qu'à lui ! Il se pencha le plus délicatement qu'il put vers elle. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Tout en découvrant un périmètre inconnu, il aurait la charge, le devoir quasi sacré de l'embrasser. A peine quelques millimètres le séparaient du petit visage mat et doré. Incapable de soutenir son regard si proche, il sentit ses yeux se fermer à moitié, terrassé par la découverte de son parfum de tiédeur et de lavande. Cette obscurité supplémentaire lui donna un peu plus de courage, quand enfin, son visage se déposa sur le sien, aussi légèrement qu'une plume glissant au sol.

Il avait déjà rêvé de cet instant précis, enjolivant les détails en son esprit fertile et solitaire. C'aurait été dans l'immensité du parc vide, un jour d'hiver. Sous la neige, il l'aurait attirée à lui sans aucune crainte pour l'entraîner dans une lente valse sur le moelleux tapis blanc. Magie de la danse et de la neige. Ses longues mèches noires auraient voleté, et elle lui aurait souri. Lui aussi. Car alors, il n'appréhenderait plus rien. Au détour d'un tour de danse, il la pencherait un peu en arrière, courbant son dos délicat et le retenant d'une poigne ferme. Son sourire se serait alors mélangé au sien.

Point d'hiver, de valse ou de rêve. Ils étaient assis contre le mur d'un sordide cachot suintant l'humidité. La pierre était inconfortable, le froid ambiant gelait les membres. Et pourtant, il crut défaillir d'émotion. Jamais il n'avait connu d'instant plus parfait. Alors même qu'il le vivait, il sentait que jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce moment et cette sensation. C'était doux et chaud. Vivant et fondant. Son souffle entre ses dents. Lavande fraîche et peau veloutée.

Son esprit ayant définitivement coupé le contact avec le reste de son corps, il ne sentit pas ses mains avancer pour se poser sur le cou fragile de la jeune fille. Tendre sous la main et aussi frêle qu'une plume.

Ce fut long et étourdissant. Il était à nouveau dans sa posture initiale, n'osant plus du tout poser le moindre regard sur son amie. Le tremblement de ses mains gelées s'était répandu dans tout son corps, faisant écho à son cœur qui le secouait dans tous les sens. Il ne pensait à quasiment rien, mais c'était surtout parce que son cerveau était saturé d'informations et s'était fermé à tout en attendant d'y voir plus clair.

Dans l'obscurité de la pierre sombre maladroitement éclairée par de maigres torches, il sentit comme une douce feuille d'automne la tête de Laya se déposer doucement sur son épaule, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, alors que de ses bras, elle enserrait le sien.


End file.
